Reputations
by Lifeshandful
Summary: In the aftermath of the allegation made against Kelly. One shot.


_**Reputations**_

"_**Kelly: I don't trust anyone else in this world other than you."**_

_How could someone allege something like sexual harassment when nothing happened? What did she gain from these allegations? He knew his history, knew he had a reputation with women, and knew what those thought of him who didn't truly know him. He would never force himself upon a woman. Sure he had been with a number of women over the years but it had always been with consent, had been consensual, had always been mutual. _Kelly was pacing back and forth across the cold wooden floors of the darkened apartment in the early hours of the morning, his hands clasped behind his back with his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Shay had been listening to Kelly for the past half hour or so as she had woken up as she heard him make his way downstairs. She threw the blankets back and stretched her tired muscles out before she got out of the nice warm bed and made her way to the top of the staircase. She stopped at the top and watched him pace; she couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt but she did know him. She knew how devastated he was by the allegations that he was facing, the allegations that Tara Little had bought against him. She let out a soft sigh before she began to descend the stairs. She realised as she reached the bottom of the stairs just how far inside his head he was given that he didn't even notice or acknowledge her presence.

"Kel?" She spoke softly trying to capture his attention and break him out of his thoughts without startling him although he paid no attention to her. He turned around again in pacing, ready to do another lap, as he made his way back towards the stairs. She finally stepped in front of him making him stop and acknowledge her. She placed her hands flat on his chest and relaxed as he bought his hands up and covered hers. Even in the dark room, the soft street lighting provided enough light, she could see the tear tracks that stained his face, and the tears that were still falling silently. He took a deep breath and gently squeezed her hands as if he was steadying himself, and using all of the energy he had left to stay standing.

"I don't know what to do." His soft admission broke her heart, he sounded so broken, so scared, and so accepting like there was no fight left in him. It was a side that she had not seen from him, he was always prepared to fight for what was right but in that moment he sounded defeated and vulnerable, a combination that was so unlike him.

"We're going to get through this Kel, we are." The reassurance felt hollow even as she spoke the words but she needed him to believe her, believe that it would work out, believe that she was going to be with him through everything even if the worst happened, the worst being the criminal charges that could be pressed. Part of her wanted to hunt the little blonde bimbo down and tear her throat out after forcing her to tell the truth but she knew that wouldn't help; she knew where she was needed and that was right where she was, here by Kelly's side.

"How?" It was an impossible question to answer, an unfair question to ask but it slipped out before he could stop it. "We'll figure it out." Was the answer that he got, he knew it wasn't much but it was enough to calm him because he knew that he had her and she would fight for him even if he didn't want to fight for himself.

She slipped her hands out from under his and lifted them to his face, delicately brushing her thumbs over his cheeks, feeling his hands slip softly around her wrists and his own thumbs rest on her pulse points. "I'm not leaving you Kel. I'm right here, and we are going to be okay. I know that you didn't do what she is saying because I know you, and I know you would never do anything like that." She wanted so desperately for him to be alright, for him to believe in himself, and believe that it would all work out.

"I love you." He needed to say it, she deserved to hear it. She was the one that was always by his side even when he didn't always deserve it, deserve her loyalty or her love.

"I love you too… You're exhausted, lets get you up to bed." She was concerned and that concern was only growing as she could finally see how exhausted he was, and could feel as he leant into her, somewhat unaware that his own body was faltering.

"I can't turn my brain off." It was understandable given the stress he was under, and the situation he unwillingly found himself in.

"Alright… What about we watch a movie?" She suspected if he was comfortable enough he would fall asleep on the couch, give into the exhaustion that was overwhelming him. The soft nod that he gave her was almost imperceptible. She led him over to the couch, sitting herself down before she pulled him down gently. He let his head rest in her lap as she flicked through the channels, stopping as she came across an old black and white film, _City Lights._ Her hand found its way to his head, and she threaded her fingers through his hair, lightly running her nails over his skull, and feeling as his weary body relaxed against hers.

She smiled softly down at him relieved that he was finally resting, that he was finally asleep. With her free hand, she took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, and gently without disturbing him spread it over his body. She turned her attention back to the movie whilst her hand continued its movements. It had to be okay, he had to be okay.


End file.
